


Cheyenne

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [6]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-14 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The day they have been waiting for finally arrives.





	Cheyenne

Hannibal Heyes’ mind was swirling. He was distinctly unsettled, uncomfortable and out of sorts. He pulled at the tight collar of the formal shirt he wore. He would have felt more confident, if he had been in the clothes he had always worn in the West, the dark shirt, tan pants, and his suede boots that fit him like a glove. Instead he was in his new clothes, that he had been wearing since he and the Kid had finally given up on getting their amnesty and followed Red’s trail, leading east, past the Mississippi. They had found Red, or that is Alexandra, and started a new life.

However, since he was walking down the streets of Cheyenne, Wyoming, even his comfortable, old clothes would not have really settled his mind. It was very ironic that only after they had given up their years’ long struggle to stay straight and one step ahead of the law, that they were now back in Cheyenne, to finally meet with the governor of the great state of Wyoming.

The Kid was watching him with a strange look on his face, as if he sensed the turmoil bubbling just below the surface in Heyes’ brain. Heck, the Kid knew him so well, that Heyes was certain his cousin knew just how close to the edge he felt. 

They had received the telegraph from Lom, with the unbelievable news. The governor was finally willing to see them and discuss the long-awaited amnesty, but he had conditions, of course. Heyes had almost refused to go at first, especially when one of those conditions was that Alexandra Stanton accompany him and the Kid to Cheyenne. Heyes was certain nothing good would come of that.

In the year that Red had been back in Cincinnati, there had been rumors flying about the West about the Johansen brothers, about bounty hunters scouring the country for Slim and Buff. None had come close to revealing the truth, but Heyes was wondering exactly what the governor of Wyoming had been told about Alexandra Stanton and why he had insisted that she accompany them.

Calmer minds had prevailed, that is, Red and the Kid had talked to him until they had no more to say. He finally agreed that they had no choice but to see the governor. The end result was that the three of them were now following Lom Trevors, walking down the streets of Cheyenne, Wyoming, towards the governor’s mansion. Heyes had the Kid to one side of him and Red to the other, as if they were afraid that he would bolt. Heyes then smiled at Red, took her hand and put it through the crook of his arm, like they were walking to a church meeting.

“Heyes?” The Kid looked worried.

“I’m fine, Kid.” He patted Red’s hand. She too looked worried and laid her other hand on his arm, as if to convince herself that he was still there and not their imagination.

“You sure, Heyes?”

Heyes took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked confidently at his cousin. “Ah, heck, no, Kid, I’m not sure.” He shook his head. “But what choice do we have? We’ve been on this path for far too long to turn back now.” He gave the Kid one of his deep, dimpled smiles and his abiding affection for Curry showed in his eyes. 

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more.”

The Kid came up with a wry smile of his own, his blue eyes finally animated. He glanced first at his partner and then at Red. “Well, Heyes, if you’re quoting some dead guy again, I know you’re fine.”

“Now Kid, you know that’s Shakespeare. We saw Henry the Fifth in Newport.”

“Heyes, you know I sleep through most of them plays, especially the histories. I only wake up for the battle scenes.”

“Well, Kid, this may be our own battle. Whether it’s Agincourt or Waterloo, is yet to be seen.”

The Kid, of course, looked confused, and Red shook her head.

“My love, I don’t think even I followed that comparison.” She looked over to the Kid who just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “I won’t blame Jedidiah for falling asleep during some of the histories. I don’t know about Henry V, but some of the other Henrys do run long.”

Heyes realized they were all just trying to distract themselves from the coming meeting, where their fate would be decided, with little control from them. Suddenly Heyes’ mind cleared and he realized what had been bothering him so much. He usually needed to be in control of a situation, whether it was a bank robbery, or any other aspect of his life. This quest for amnesty had taken all control away from him and left him adrift, unable to control his life, or the Kid’s, or now even Red’s.

“Well, we’re here.” Lom had stopped at the steps to the governor’s mansion.

Heyes looked up with a confidence and determination that he had not felt in a long while. Whether they went out with a bang or a whimper, at least this long quest of theirs would be over, in one way or another.

The opulent nature of the mansion didn’t unsettle Heyes or the Kid on this visit, as it would have done in the past. Their travels to the East had changed them.

Lom greeted the governor’s private secretary. “Hello, Pendleton. I’m here with the people the governor’s expecting.”

The secretary gave them an appraising look. The boys’ tailored suits and Red’s subdued deep emerald travel suit spoke of wealth and a confused look came on his face, knowing as he did who these people were. These late clandestine meetings often held surprises, but this one might be even more interesting than usual. He turned towards the office door and knocked, before ushering in the group.

“Sir, your…guests are here.”

Governor Amos Barber sat behind his desk with a myriad of papers before him. He smiled as the group entered his office and came to shake hands. He was a pleasant looking man and didn’t seem typical of a lot of the western politicians. Heyes had read that he was a physician by trade, thrust into the governor’s office by Francis Warren being elected as Wyoming’s first senator.

“Well, I shouldn’t be surprised by your appearance, once we learned you were living back East, but I can see why you were able to avoid arrest for so long. You don’t look like desperate outlaws.”

Heyes and the Kid exchanged a look. They hoped this meeting didn’t go the same as their last meeting with a Wyoming governor.

“Well, sir,” Heyes smiled charmingly. “I can’t say you look like a typical Wyoming governor either.”

Barber smiled. “I guess you’ve had a lot of experience with Wyoming governors, haven’t you?”

Heyes nodded. “Yes, quite a bit more than we ever wanted.”

“I would imagine you are ready to have this meeting concluded quickly.”

Heyes gave Barber a wary smile. “I would prefer a positive outcome to a speedy conclusion.” He glanced at Lom. “Our friend, Sheriff Trevors, said you had some conditions. Again.”

Lom jumped into the discussion. “Please forgive Mr. Heyes for being abrupt, but he and Mr. Curry have been waiting for this meeting for a very long time.”

“Oh, quite, quite. But we still need introductions.” The governor looked at the other three. He extended his hand to Heyes first. “So you must be the great mastermind, Hannibal Heyes?”

Heyes shook his hand. “Yes, sir.”

“The one who sent me that rather scathing, ranting letter about the quality and veracity of the men who have held this office I have the honor to occupy.”

Heyes had the presence of mind to look a little disconcerted, but returned the governor’s look with strength and confidence. “Yes, sir. It’s been many more years than the original one promised us.”

Governor Barber replied, “Yes, yes, I’ve read all the reports from Sheriff Trevors, both to me and to my predecessors, that you have been holding up your part of the bargain.” He sighed, but then turned towards the Kid and held out his hand. “And you are Kid Curry?”

“Jedidiah Curry, sir.” The Kid returned a firm handshake and cool, but not unfriendly, gaze.

The governor met the eyes of the fastest gun in the West, appraised him, then looked back at Heyes. “At first glance, you two could pass for anyone, salesmen, doctors, lawyers. You do have an air about you, not of lawlessness, that one would expect, but of leadership and command.” He paused. “One wonders what you two could have become, if your lives had taken a different path.”

Heyes looked at the governor with a different perspective. “We have often wondered that ourselves, sir. We’d like the chance to live that different life.”

The governor looked thoughtful. “Yes, yes, I see that now.” He turned towards Red. “You must be Miss Stanton.”

Red allowed her hand to taken, as a lady would allow a gentleman, and refrained from offering him the firm handshake that the boys had. Her gaze was wary, but unwavering.

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Sir?”

Heyes and the Kid became alert and still, realizing a sense of menace could be felt from them, but taking that chance.

“I’ve also been told quite a bit that others want me to believe about you.” He looked at Red, then at Curry and Heyes. “I was inclined to dismiss the rumors, given there haven’t been many hard facts to support their theories. Now, though, seeing you with Mr. Heyes, and Mr. Curry, I wonder.” He looked down, a man comfortable in his position, regardless of any perceived threats in the room.

“Like I said though, no one has offered me any proof, just some wild accusations. I will just put it down to frustrated men, who want some revenge for perceived affronts.”

The governor walked back behind his desk. As he sat down, he gave a thoughtful look to the three before him. 

“Mr. Heyes, your letter struck a chord in me. You talked of wanting a normal life, being able to marry the woman you loved, without the fear of having to constantly look over your shoulder for the specter of death. Many would say that you had brought that upon yourselves, with the life you chose.”

Heyes returned the governor’s thoughtful stare with one of determination. “Yes, sir. I’ll agree with that statement. We were rather arrogant s…well, men, in our youth. It was a wild life we led. It was not one without limits though. Remember, the Kid and I never shot anyone in all the trains or banks we robbed, let alone killed anyone.” Heyes paused, looked out the window for a moment, and then back at the governor. “I always felt the wanted dead or alive provision on our bounties was excessive, since we were never charged with a hanging offense.”

The governor gave Heyes a wry smile. “Those bounties were put out by the banks and railroads, boys. They were rather desperate to stop you.”

Heyes gave the governor one of his cool, intense stares. “But the territory, and now state, of Wyoming sanctioned those posters, with every state here in the West more than happy to extradite us…or ship our dead bodies back to Wyoming.”

“You do know, don’t you, that your gang and your gang alone was responsible for the failure of many banks and more than one railroad? You may have been responsible for the delay of Wyoming and other territories from becoming states. You affected the financial stability of several territories, interstate commerce, and even the number of people willing to settle here in the West because of the perceived danger and instability. No other gang had such a huge effect, not even the recent events involving the Johansens. Something had to be done.” The governor sighed resignedly.

Heyes became agitated and sat up straighter. “Yes, we did it! We voluntarily quit. We retired. And hoped to be rewarded for coming up with a plan to solve the problem.” His face resumed its hard expression. “Instead we just continued to be hunted.” He exchanged a look with his partner. “Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the Kid and…Alexandra, I might have decided to pull one last job, just so we could settle somewhere and hide.” He looked down, the bleakness of the last few years apparent on his face. Red almost reached out for him, but held herself back, to avoid any show of weakness before the governor. The Kid provided support by simply sitting calmly at his side, as always. “But there was no place. We hadn’t found one in six years. I doubt if we could have ever found one, no matter where we had tried.” He let out a brittle laugh. “Not even Cincinnati.“

The governor looked thoughtful. “I’ve discussed your amnesty deal with some of the important backers in the state. Some of them wanted restitution as part of the deal.”

Heyes laughed sardonically. “Do you think if we had even some of the money left, we would have been wandering the West penniless? You run this government, right? Approve budgets? You have to have some idea what it would cost to run as big of an operation as we had in our heyday. The Hole, sometimes dozens of men, informants, herds of horses in different locations, supplies like dynamite and nitroglycerin, not to mention food and feed? We were so successful because of all of this. We weren’t some bunch of half-a…idiots that didn’t plan.”

The governor looked beguiled. “That, Mr. Heyes, is why you were wanted dead or alive with a twenty-thousand dollar bounty on your heads. No one could outsmart you, so they wanted to eliminate you.”

Heyes took a deep breath and calmed himself. “That is why we decided the amnesty was the only solution.”

The governor took a deep breath himself and smiled. “That is why I asked you to come.”

Hannibal Heyes, experienced leader of men, many less reasonable than the current governor of Wyoming, stared across the desk. “We were told, by Sheriff Trevors here, that you still had conditions.”

“Yes,” the governor looked pensive, but continued. “You fulfilled one by bringing Miss Stanton.” He looked at the three of them sitting across the desk from him. “I wasn’t certain you’d agree.”

“I wasn’t certain we would agree either,” Heyes said.

“That fact that you brought her, makes me doubt certain accusations even more.” The governor looked for the reaction to that statement.

The Kid looked at Heyes, who resisted the urge to look at either his partner or Red, not knowing what reaction might yet tip off the governor. Red became very still but only slightly turned towards Heyes.

“What is your other condition?” Heyes asked starkly.

The governor continued to study the three, some realization dawning on his face.

“Sheriff Trevors,” the governor turned towards Lom. “You told me you had in your possession not only proof that Curry and Heyes had led honest lives for the past six years, but that they were not involved in of any of the recent spate of robberies that had been attributed to the Johansen Brothers. Is this true?”

Lom nodded. “Yes, the boys had been keeping themselves busy with legitimate jobs before leaving the West. I can give you a list if you want and references. As far as I know, as well as the other sheriffs and marshals that have been investigating the jobs attributed to the gang involving the Johansen brothers, there’s never been a tie to the boys, or even what’s left of the Devil’s Hole gang.”

The governor looked pensive. “Yes, that’s what I’ve been told too. Please make certain Pendleton receives the list of references for Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry.”

His gaze once more captured the boys, and Red. “My final condition is…”

Hannibal Heyes couldn’t stop himself. “Yes, what? What is it?”

The governor struck Heyes and then Red with a piercing look.

“Mr. Heyes and Miss Stanton have to marry.”

Heyes looked nonplussed. “Ah…well, yes, that is most likely our intention…eventually…”

The governor fixed Heyes with a stare. “Mr. Heyes, you very eloquently stated in your letter that, more than anything, you wanted to settle down, marry, and have children. You wanted a chance to prove yourself to be able live a normal life. Is that not true?”

Heyes looked from the governor to Red, who was blushing, but boldly met his eyes. A ghost of a smile started across her face. He looked back to the governor and then to Curry, who smiled widely and shrugged. “It’s what you said in your letter, Heyes. You had me read it before you sent it, remember?”

”Well…um…yes.” Heyes looked again at Red, his befuddlement eased, and he smiled one of his wonderful, sweet, dimpled smiles at the woman he loved. “Governor, sir, I’ve not even asked her yet. I didn’t think I had any right, until I was a free man.”

The governor smiled a shrewd smile. “If I gave you amnesty now, would you marry her tonight?”

Heyes was flummoxed.

“I agree with the assertion in your letter that if you were able to marry, you’d definitely be highly motivated to settle down and lead a peaceful – and law-abiding – life. Outlaws have been known to have families, but not many, and not successfully.” The governor gave Heyes a determined stare and then looked questioningly at Red.

“And if Miss Stanton is also married and settled, then I think some very wild assertions might be laid to rest. Does anyone object?” 

“Heck, I certainly don’t.” The Kid smiled at Heyes and Red. Then his tone turned serious and he put his hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “Heyes, I know you would have chosen a different time and place, but it’s time.”

Heyes scowled at the Kid, but then he looked at Red, cradling her hand in his. “Will you miss a proper courtship and big wedding?”

“Heyes, as for courtship, that horse has left the barn, so to speak.” The Kid said wryly.

“I don’t think Cincinnati is probably ready for the wedding of Hannibal Heyes, with Kid Curry standing in as best man.” Red replied ruefully.

“So it’s all agreed?” The governor asked eagerly.

“Don’t you still want to be asked?” Heyes queried Red.

“Of course,” Red smiled.

“Well, we have a few documents to prepare, don’t we, Pendleton?” The governor looked towards his assistant.

“Definitely, sir.”

“Then you young folks can go out into the waiting room, accomplish that, and we’ll soon all be ready.” The governor smiled, pleased with himself, and motioned for them to exit the room. Pendleton had already started towards the desk with a large pile of documents.

They all stood. Heyes and Red started to leave the room, but the Kid hesitated.

“Heck, Kid, can’t get married without you by my side, so you might as well be part of this too.”

As they left the room, the Kid said in an aside to Red. “You never know about Heyes. If he can’t spit it out after all, just let me know, and I’ll encourage him.” He laid his hand on his suit jacket where Red knew his gun was hidden. “I ain’t losing this chance at amnesty!”

Red smiled broadly and put her arms through both of theirs as they walked into the quiet alcove outside of the governor’s office. “Might have to take you up on that…Jedediah. He is a slippery devil.” She smiled mischievously first at the Kid and then more widely at Heyes. He tried to look affronted, but then just burst into a huge grin of his own, eyes sparkling, and drew her closer.

“Ah, I think I might take a walk down the hall a bit and see if I can catch a fresh breeze, while you two are conversing. Some things you all really don’t need me right there for. But –“ He grinned at Red. “Just let me know, and I can come hog tie him for you…”

“Kid, I think we’ll be fine.” Heyes watched as the Kid chuckled to himself as he walked towards a side window.

Heyes then turned to Red and led her into the alcove. There were a couple chairs and a divan. He settled her on one of the chairs, gazed lovingly down into her face, and then bent down on one knee.  
“Oh, Josh…Hannibal.” Red actually blushed, but then looked ardently at Heyes. “You don’t need to do this.” She tried to pull him up, but he just smiled and refused.

“There is so much I want to give you, so much I want to share with you, now that’s a possibility. If you can’t have the wedding of your dreams, then maybe at least you’ll know that I love you.”

“I do know that, Hannibal.”

“I can’t promise you an easy life, but I’ll try to give you a happy one. I promise to be yours. Will you be mine, legally now, and marry me? Can you agree to being Mrs. Hannibal Heyes?”

Red hesitated. Heyes started to fume. “Really? I get down on one knee and you have to think about it? And the Kid was worried about me not being able to do this?” He started to get up. Red held him where he was and stared into his face until he calmed.

“Oh, my love, it’s not that I hesitate at all wanting to marry you.” She ran her fingers through an errant lock of his dark hair and his eyes to glittered with an intense fire.

“Are you certain you want to do this? Or is it just all the emotional rush to get amnesty? Shouldn’t you think more? Am I really what you want in a wife?”

Heyes laughed gently and kissed her, first softly, and then not so gently. He released her and his look became even more intense. “Of course, I want this amnesty. I want it for me and I want it for the Kid. We probably will never get another chance if we don’t agree tonight. But it has nothing do to with whether or not I want to marry you. In fact, I think we’re getting amnesty finally because I do want to marry you, because of the letter I sent to the governor, not the other way around. I think a bigger question would be whether you want to marry me. It won’t be easy being married to a formerly notorious outlaw.” He looked seriously into her eyes. “You know we might not be able to stay in Cincinnati after they find out who I am. You’ll probably be ostracized from your social circle.”

Red laughed gently. “I’ve survived that before, after my parents died.” Her look turned serious. “And what about you marrying someone who does not have an amnesty?”

Heyes returned her somber look. “Red, I think if they had any proof, the governor would have pushed you more tonight.” He paused and then continued. “I think he knows well who you probably are. I think like most men, he wants to think you aren’t capable or inclined to that sort of life, especially once they put you in back into a distinctly female, submissive role of wife,” he looked up at her mischievously. “And mother.”

She smiled playfully back. “Well, then maybe I shouldn’t disappoint their expectations.”

“What about mine?” Heyes smile turned more roguish and a bit wicked.

“Oh…Hannibal.” She smiled tenderly at him. “Could I ever tell you no?”

“Just tell me yes!” He squirmed a bit. “I did get shot in this knee once. It’s not overly pleasant staying down here.”

“You are saying it’s not overly pleasant kneeling besides me?” She teased once more.

“Not on this knee, sweetheart. So…”

She pulled him to his feet, gazed into his eyes, and simply said, “Yes, of course…Hannibal.”

They fell into a kiss at first tender and then increasingly passionate. 

The Kid had tried his best to ignore this entire scene, but had just started down the hall towards them before the governor or his aide came out to find them in such a passionate embrace, when the front door flung open. Heyes and Red separated and turned as Curry did towards what seemed like a whirlwind coming through the entrance. 

“Bessie!” Jedediah was astounded to see the daughter of the new senator for the state of Wyoming sail through the door, with her usual exuberance.

“Thaddeus! What are you doing here?” Lily Elizabeth Warren looked as shocked as Curry was, her normal flightiness stilled, until she decided she was thrilled at this coincidence. “And Joshua and Alexandra? How wonderful to see you all!” She resumed her tumultuous entrance, and dashed a quick, but perhaps more lingering than it should be, kiss and hug on the Kid, and then Heyes, and a longer, sisterly hug with Red.

“Bessie,” Red enthused. “It is lovely to see you. What are you doing here?”

She turned towards the man who had accompanied her into the mansion, but had been a bit overlooked in her vivacious greetings.

“Oh, please excuse my manners. I forgot introductions in all my excitement. Thaddeus, Joshua, Alex, this is Harcourt Barber, the governor’s son. Harcourt, these are my dear friends, Thaddeus Jones, Joshua Smith, and Alexandra Stanton. Remember, Harcourt, I’ve told you about my best friend from school, Mary Stanton Talcott? Alex is her older sister and Joshua and Thaddeus are great friends of the family.” Bessie paused to take a breath and cast a sly look towards Red and the boys. 

Polite handshakes went all around, as the boys appraised the governor’s son. He was a slight man, with fair skin, and already thinning lank hair. 

“Elizabeth and I have just come from a dance at the Bamforth’s. I was hoping we could meet up with some other friends of mine, but her constitution is not robust enough to handle more frivolity this night. I was hoping we could use Father’s carriage to escort her home.”

Bessie had looked down, demurely away from Harcourt, while he was explaining. A pained look passed across her face, but was gone quickly, to be replaced by a sunny smile.

“Harcourt, you know you and Mason will have a much better time without me.”

Harcourt looked like he wanted to agree, but was trying to find a reply that disagreed, when Pendleton came out of the governor’s office.

“Mr. Harcourt, what brings you and Miss Warren back so soon?” Pendleton queried the governor’s son.

Just then Governor Barber himself came into the hallway, drawn by the voices.

“Harcourt? Miss Warren, always a pleasure to see you. We are conducting some business tonight. What can we do for you? I thought you had another party to attend after the Bamforth’s?”

“Yes, Father, but Elizabeth pleaded fatigue, so I was wondering if we could use your carriage. I could accompany her home, and then go with Mason to the other party.”

Governor Warren sighed and gave his son a piercing look. He then politely turned towards Bessie. “Are you feeling poorly? Perhaps you should rest here a bit before returning home. I’m certain one of the maids could show you to a room.”

“Oh, no,” Bessie exclaimed and smiled at the governor. “I don’t want to be a bother. I’m feeling better, but just thought to call it a night, and let Harcourt meet up with Mason on his own.” She looked away, not meeting the governor’s eyes, but then looked hopefully at Red and the boys. “Would it be too much to hope that I might find my way home with Miss Stanton and her friends?” She looked intensely inquisitive. “Or pardon me, are you the ones here for business with Governor Barber?”

The governor looked thoughtful. “Yes, we still have some important business to complete, don’t we boys?” He looked again musing, at Bessie. “Miss Warren, you know Miss Stanton and her friends?”

“Oh, yes Governor! Miss Stanton’s sister Mary is one of my very best friends. Mother and I spent the summer in Cincinnati with Aunt Pearl and spent so many lovely afternoons with the Stantons, and Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith. Mr. Jones even taught me to row on the river at Newport.” Bessie smiled warmly at Red and the boys and then glanced at Harcourt, who had started to look impatient.

“Would it be possible for me to just wait quietly here in the alcove until your business is completed and then beg a ride home with Miss Stanton and her friends?” She smiled winningly at the Governor and then less brightly at his son. “That way Harcourt could meet up with his friend with no more delay.” She turned back towards Red, shooting a pleading look her way, that was quickly replaced with one of her cheery smiles when she turned back towards the governor.

Red and the boys smiled at Bessie, knowing how unlikely she was to wait quietly anywhere, but it was beginning to become obvious that she really didn’t want to spend any more time with her date of the evening.

The governor looked thoughtfully at Bessie, then back at the boys and Red. “Well, there is one piece of business yet to be completed, where Miss Stanton might appreciate another woman present.” He looked apologetically at Red. “I’m certain you might have had several friends and family that you would have liked in attendance, but as Mr. … um, Smith has Mr. Jones available, would you like Miss Warren to stay?”

Red tried to keep the alarm and surprise out of her face, as she contemplated the consequences of having the daughter of the Senator from Wyoming at marriage of Hannibal Heyes to a woman suspected of being almost as notorious, with Kid Curry in attendance as the other witness. She looked at Heyes, who just shrugged, and then at the Kid who echoed his cousin. She decided they were right. As Bessie was already aware of who the boys were, she was a perfect witness to their marriage.

It was also fitting that the boys’ quest for amnesty had come full circle. It has started with the deal from then Territorial Governor Warren and would end with a wedding attended by his daughter.

“Yes, Governor,” Red smiled warmly at him and then at Bessie. “I would love for Bessie to stay and help witness our celebration.”

“Good, good.” The governor smiled at the girls, then turned towards his son, sighing. “Harcourt, I think we need to have another talk, but I’m busy tonight, so go enjoy yourself. We will see Miss Warren safely home.”

“Yes, Father, we can talk tomorrow.” The governor’s son looked overjoyed at his unexpected luck. He took Bessie’s hand and smiled at her for the first time since they had entered the mansion. “Miss Warren, until next time.” He hurried out the door without a backwards glance.

The governor looked at his son as he departed, but then turned towards Bessie with a genuine smile. “I apologize, Miss Warren. Your father and I had thought you and Harcourt might be a good match, but sometimes things work out for the better.” He turned towards the boys and Red, and seeing Lom standing in the doorway to the office, he said, “We still have some important business to complete. Gentlemen, do you have any concerns if we have Miss Warren involved in the first part of our business?”

“No, Governor, we have no concerns and would be thrilled to share this happy night with Bessie,” Heyes smiled jauntily at the senator’s daughter, who looked first rather confused, but then a dawn of hope started to rise in her eyes.

*****

“Tonight?” Bessie squealed, and Heyes turned towards Red, and then the Kid, with a long suffering look on his face.

“Yes, Bessie. Governor Barber is finally going to grant the boys their amnesty.”

“Did you have anything to do with this?” the Kid asked.

“I have been pestering Father, about why it has taken years.” Bessie glanced down and then met his gaze again. “He continued to bring up the fact that all the political backers in Wyoming had probably at one point in time or another been affected by … um … a train or bank robbery by the Devil’s Hole Gang. I just kept mentioning that it had been years since you two … retired.”

“I know I’d probably have granted amnesty to just about anyone, just to get you to stop talking, Bessie.” Heyes replied.

“Hannibal!” Red did not look happy. The Kid just rolled his eyes, but then met Bessie’s rather annoyed gaze and smiled at her.

“Well, if it was Bessie that finally made the governors get off their … uh, bottoms and do something, I say we owe her our lives.” The Kid came up to Bessie and enfolded her in a warm hug.

Red looked at Heyes, until he finally decided he needed to look ashamed, but then he continued. “Bessie, it might have been you after all, that precipitated the meeting tonight. Even I can’t honestly say it was…um… just because of your talking.” He smiled slyly and locked gazes with the Kid. “Might be because he didn’t want to be related to someone with a price still on their head?”

The Kid glared at him. “I thought it was you and Alex gettin’ married tonight, Heyes.”

“Married?” Bessie pulled away from the Kid, and stared up into his eyes. He shrugged, so she looked over towards Heyes and Red.

“Yes, Governor Barber has requested that Hannibal and I marry tonight, as a condition of the boys’ amnesty.”

“Why?” Bessie looked even more confused.

“Um … in a letter I sent to the governor, before we went back East, I said all I wanted was to be able to settle down and marry the woman I loved.” He looked longingly at Red. “I didn’t see how that was going to happen unless we received our amnesty.”

“But why make you marry tonight?” The Kid could see the thoughts churning in Bessie’s head and he looked over at Heyes in warning, not knowing if they wanted to share even more secrets this night.

“It would make me very unlikely to return to my former … ah … career.” Heyes took Red into his arms and hugged her tightly. “If we are luckily enough to have children, I want to make certain I am here to see them grow up. The Kid and I didn’t have our parents around to guide us and I never want my children to experience that.”

“Well, then,” Bessie loosened herself from the Kid’s embrace after giving him a soft, quick kiss on the lips, which startled Heyes and Red just a bit. “I guess we have a wedding to plan and quickly.” She loosened Red from Heyes’ embrace and pulled her to the side.

“First, we’ll need to soften your hair and perhaps you can use the lace from my bodice …”

“Heyes, consider yourself lucky.” The Kid locked gazed with Heyes. “Bessie will try her best, but if you had to go through an actually planned wedding, it would be a whole lot worse.”

“And what about you?” Heyes’ eyes were dancing and not only from the thought of marrying the love of his life.

The Kid gave him back an intense stare, one that few men would have been able to withstand. Heyes just smiled wider. “I think I’ll really enjoy seeing you go through that.”

“Now, Heyes,” the Kid backpedaled. “I still don’t see how that’s really gonna happen … “

“Oh, I’m certain if there is a way, Bessie will figure it out.”

The actual signing of the amnesty documents seemed a bit anticlimactic, after all the years they had struggled. It did not however make it any less enjoyable. They signed each other’s document as one of the witnesses, with Lom as the other. Heyes and the Kid started to shake hands, but then continued into an intense hug. All the emotion and struggle of the past years threatened to overwhelm them. Just as the governor and his aid started to feel uncomfortable, they broke apart and each embraced the woman who meant the most to them in the world.

Bessie had found flowers to make a bouquet for Red and softened her red-golden hair with a few lose curls and Bessie’s lace shawl as a vail, held in place by a hat pin and more flowers. The loose wisps reminded Heyes of the days they had spent out West. He still wondered how he did not earlier see her for who she really was.

Red and Hannibal would have been happy exchanging vows on a windswept Wyoming plain, sitting on a pair of horses, or beside a crackling fire. Thanking Bessie for her efforts, she turned towards Hannibal to join hands as the governor said the words that would seal them together forever.

“Hannibal Joshua Heyes, do you take this woman, Alexandra Violet Stanton to be your wife?”

“Yes, definitely.” Heyes eyes were sparkling and his dimples could not get any deeper.

“Alexandra Violet Stanton, do you take this man, Hannibal Joshua Heyes, to be your husband?”

Heyes lifted his brow and Red thought of all this promise meant. She was marrying one of the most famous men in the West, amnesty notwithstanding. And he was marrying someone who had a very good chance of still being recognized as the mastermind of the Johansen gang.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

“With the power invested in me by the state of Wyoming, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

As Hannibal Heyes and Alexandra Stanton shared the first embrace of their married life, Jedediah Curry was heard to quote Shakespeare.

“Once more into the breach…”

Once all the paperwork was finished, the governor invited them to a late dinner at the prestigious Cheyenne Club. Heyes and Curry were hesitant, worried at the reception they would receive from what would probably include some of the most powerful men in Wyoming, who had kept more than one governor from granting them amnesty.

“Don’t worry, boys. I’ll just bring you in as my guests. We don’t have to announce who you are, not until the amnesty is known.” He smiled wryly at them. “And it will be me who would bear the brunt of their criticism, for actually making good on our deal.”

“That’s what surprises me, sir,” Heyes returned a tentative smile. “Won’t this derail your political career?”

“Oh, it has effectively ended it,” Barber answered. “Luckily for you all, I had already decided I would be done when the next election brings in a new governor. I only ended up in this office, because Francis Warren went to the Senate after statehood. I am more than ready to go back to my medical practice.”

“The boys at the Cheyenne Club could still make life not easy for you here,” Heyes countered.

Barber laughed dryly. “I may be retiring from public service, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a few political secrets up my sleeve. I will survive just fine.”

“Spoken like a true politician,” Heyes stated.

“Exactly,” Barber replied.

The Cheyenne Club was the most opulent building in all of Wyoming. Even after attending parties in the mansions in Newport and Washington City, the boys were suitably impressed by what the club was able to accomplish in this outpost of the West.

Governor Barber had ordered the best champagne they had to toast them. “Here’s to a long, peaceful, and law-abiding life for all of you.”

“Here, here!” Lom seconded.

The governor had been correct. They had not been questioned at all, when the party walked into the club after midnight. They feasted on oysters and the best aged steaks that the boys had ever had the pleasure to consume.

Heyes took Red off onto the dance floor, both of them in such a very happy daze, that nothing was going to ruin this night for them.

The Kid was going to ask Bessie to dance, but he could tell that her mind was churning with the results of the night. He waited. It was something he had learned to do well, with Heyes, and he figured it would serve him in the future, with Bessie, if all went as he desperately hoped.

“Will we ever be that happy?” Bessie’s eyes followed Red and Heyes.

“You tell me, Bessie.”

She turned to meet his cool blue eyes with her own. She sighed.

“I want to be. I just do not see how Mama and Papa will ever agree.”

“And that matters to you.” It was a statement of fact. She simply nodded. The Kid could not understand why so many people thought Bessie did nothing but talk. He reached out and took her hand, caressing it.

“It’ll be up to you, Bessie.” His eyes never left her face. “I don’t want to cause you trouble.”

“Oh, my love, you already have,” Bessie turned and raise her hand to caress his face. “I want nothing more in this life than to be with you.”

“But you don’t want to offend your parents.”

“No, I really do not.” She looked out onto the dance floor once more. “But I’ve encouraged every beau Mama and Papa have set before me, and,” she locked gazes with the Kid. “None can compare.” She would have allowed him to kiss her at that point, but unfortunately for her, while no one in the club knew Heyes and Curry by sight, Bessie recognized several of the people in attendance. It would be enough that word would definitely get back to her parents that she had been seen in the company of two handsome, but unknown, young men, even if she had been chaperoned by the governor himself.

Her mind continued to whirl, until she felt Jedediah start to pull away. “I’ll let Billy come to your ranch to consult about the new breeding stock, but I’ll stay away…”

The pain that seared through her heart at the thought of not seeing Jedediah again, finally focused her thoughts.

“I will be twenty-one in May.”

Hope was reborn in the Kid’s eyes.

“I could let my ranch foreman know that if a Thaddeus Jones happened to come by, asking for a job, that I’d recommend he be taken on.”

The Kid nodded. 

“It would give me time to talk to Mama and Papa some more and prepare them.” Bessie took a deep, cleansing breath. “Or prepare me.”

“It would give you the time to make certain this is what you really want to do.” The Kid’s blue eyes contained a myriad of emotions.

“Oh, my love it is definitely what I want to do. Whether it can possibly happen … “

Jed kissed her palm, and then stood to take her out on the dance floor, before he succumbed and placed a kiss on her lips.

The sun was kissing the wide Wyoming horizon as they left the Cheyenne Club, to take Bessie home. They had survived the night, without anyone at the club any the wiser, that they had entertained two of their greatest nemeses, or perhaps even three. Quick talking on the part of both Heyes and the governor, kept the boys from being introduced as more than Han and Jed. It never occurred to any of the rich ranchers, railroad owners, or bankers, that they could possibly be Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah Kid Curry. Alex just remained Alex.

Heyes and Red were almost slumbering on one side of the coach, their arms wrapped around each other. Blissful smiles covered their faces, regardless of what trials and tribulations they might encounter in the days to come.

Jedediah Curry and Lily Elizabeth Warren were simply sitting close to one another, holding hands. Bessie had rested her head on his shoulder, but they both still were wide awake. The Kid could almost feel Bessie’s thoughts swirling.

As they stopped in front of the Warren mansion, the Kid hopped out and helped Bessie down.

“Walk with me to the back door.” She put her arm in the crook of his elbow and they slowly made it around to the kitchen entrance. She could see lights already lit in the servants’ section of the building.

They stopped in the shadow of the porch. He raised her chin and they shared a deep, intense embrace.

“Bessie, if you figure out that you can’t go through with this …” The Kid started. 

She put her gloved hand against his lips. “Shhh.” She shook her head. “I just have to figure out how to make it work.”

His eyes were again full of more emotions than either of them knew existed. Hers started to glisten.

“Bessie, Bessie, please don’t.” He hugged her tightly, before she was certain that his eyes might have been glistening too. He kissed her soundly and slowly backed away. He stopped as she climbed the stairs. She turned to wave one last time, before she walked through the door.

The carriage ride back to the hotel was very quiet. Red finally succumbed to the extreme stress of the day and was asleep in her husband’s arms.

Heyes said nothing as the Kid returned after saying good-bye to Bessie. He took one look at his partner and knew he needed a minute to regain the composure that he was desperately trying to recover. He closed his eyes before he could be certain he saw the glitter of tears of frustration in Curry’s eyes. He rested his head against Red, until he heard the Kid’s breath settle.

He opened his eyes to see Curry staring out of the window.

“So?” His voice was soft, either to avoid waking Red, or startling the Kid.

“What?”

“Are you coming back to Cincinnati with us?”

Curry didn’t answer immediately, but finally nodded. “For now.”

Silence seeped into the carriage again until they approached the center of town.

“And you?” The Kid looked genuinely curious.

“For now.” Heyes looked out the window as they pulled up in front of the hotel.

“It will probably be safer, until the amnesty is known.” The Kid nodded.

“Yes.” Heyes looked down at his wife, shaking her gently, as the door was opened.

“So we stay together?” Curry captured his partner’s gaze.

Hannibal Heyes smiled and a dimple appeared. “Always.”


End file.
